


A Show of Affection

by thursdayj (thursjournal)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursjournal/pseuds/thursdayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack may be on the road, but he's still got Bitty on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> for the fic prompt from kestrel1337: Jack's already given Bitty an oven. What does he do now, for a Gift of Significance? It can't be easy, being on the road, and then there's the whole 'secret relationship' piece.
> 
> if you don't know what a pie bird is, it's a small ceramic bird-shaped vent that can be placed in the center of a pie to allow steam to escape during baking to prevent a pie from boiling over.
> 
> many thanks to 221beemine for the beta. if it weren't for her, you'd all be reading a fic about jack shouting the whole time.

“Hey, y’all,” Bitty’s chipper voice greeted the video, “it’s time for another update on Samwell’s ‘swasome hockey season! This week we played-”

“BITTTTTTTTTTTY!!!” Chowder yelled up the stairs. “There’s a package for you!”

“Just set it inside please!” Bitty yelled over his shoulder. 

“No one will touch it,” Chowder replied, “because it says FRAGILE.” 

Bitty sighed and turned away from the computer. He disappeared off screen and returned two minutes later carrying a large Williams-Sonoma box. He set it gently on the bed, and then picked up the small hockey figure from the desk and propped it up on the pillow next to the box. 

“What have you done?” he asked the figure excitedly. 

He ripped off the packing tape and placed four smaller boxes one by one on the bed. The two large boxes contained Le Creuset Heritage Pie Dishes, one in cherry red and the other in Marseille blue. The smaller boxes held matching pie birds, their faces tipped up ready to sing a whistling tune from steaming pies. Bitty fished through the shipping box until he found the gift card buried in the polystyrene packing peanuts. 

Hey TimBits, congratulations on surviving your first check of the season! Love, Jacks

Bitty hugged the card to his chest and beamed at the hockey figure. He checked the time on his phone and hit the speed dial icon. Jack picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure I could catch you before practice,” Bitty said, still smiling broadly.

“I was just heading out. Did your package come?” Jack asked over the background din of the locker room. 

“It did! Thank you, I’m so excited! America’s Test Kitchen recommended it as the best all-round pie dish for browning crust and even baking,” Bitty rambled excitedly.

“That’s a lucky coincidence,” Jack deadpanned into the phone. 

“I can’t decide what to make first,” Bitty said as he reached for his favorite cookbook.

“How about the one you made for the kegster where Shitty had the squirrel circus?”

“Dutch apple?” Bitty flipped to the recipe and frowned. It didn’t seem like a fitting maiden voyage for such a fine vessel. 

“No, the other one.” Jack said over the clatter of lockers shutting. 

_Five kegs were arranged in a semicircle in the Haus yard. On top of each keg was a squirrel, tails twitching and noses wriggling. In the center, Shitty stood wearing a top hat and a matador’s jacket. He gave a command and the squirrels stood up in unison, reaching their small arms towards the peanut that Shitty held over his head. The spectators erupted in cheers, spilling beer with their exuberant toasting. Behind the show, a table was set up near the back door, covered in a neat red and white checked cloth. Bitty placed a piece of pie on the faux-crystal plastic plate and handed it to Jack._

_“I can’t believe you’ve never tried it,” Bitty chided._

_“Only the best would do,” Jack said quietly, back turned to the continuing circus._

“Strawberry rhubarb!” Bitty exclaimed. 

“That’s the one,” Jack said. Bitty could hear him smiling through the phone. The noise of the locker room reached a climax of loud voices and the rattle of equipment. 

“Listen Bits, I’ve got to run,” Jack said, raising his voice.

“Okay, thanks again. I love it!,” Bitty said. “I’ll make something special for your next home game.”

“Looking forward to it,” Jack said, and then, more quietly, “love you.”

“Love you too,” Bitty replied. 

He set down the phone and turned back to the computer. 

“Now, where was I? Oh, right! Our latest victory…”

**Author's Note:**

> there's a factual inaccuracy in this fic and i hope christopher kimball can forgive me. america's test kitchen actually recommends the $9 pyrex pie pan, but...artistic license! because a $45 le crueset one really makes a better gift.


End file.
